lothtfandomcom-20200215-history
John Henry's Lost Hammer
The Moat One partner from each team had an "Aztec footboard". When Kirk said go, the first partner of each team paddled across the moat. Once across, they climbed out onto the other side. That was the signal for the second partner to pull the footboard back to the other side, jump on, grab the rope, swing the footboard into the water, and pull themselves across the Moat. When the second teammate reached the other side, it was his job to hit the gong. This was the only moat where a team was disqualified. Moat Results The Steps of Knowledge The men who drove the spikes and laid the rails for the Great American Railroad were called gandy dancers, and the biggest and strongest of them all was John Henry. One day, the railroad foreman came up to him with a stranger and said "John Henry, Mr. Jones here says his steam engine can outdrill even my best man, and I aim to find out. I'm going to put you up ahead in the tunnel there, with you on one side and the steam drill on the other. We'll see who drives further." John Henry slung his hammer over his shoulder. "That'll be me," he said, and followed the foreman up the line. John Henry took his position. "Go!" shouted the foreman, and John Henry started swinging with all his might. The steam drill chugged and drilled, and when the smoke cleared, John Henry had driven fifteen feet through the rock, and the steam drill had only gone nine. The other gandy dancers cheered and lifted John Henry on their shoulders. The railroad retired John Henry's hammer, and it found its way to the Temple. The Steps of Knowledge Results The Temple Games Escape the Tunnel (Dragon Tunnel) One player from each team had to wriggle through the tunnel on her stomach. The only problem was that the tunnel was filled with foam rocks they had to push through. They had one minute; the first person to get through the tunnel and back - or the player furthest along - won. Kim beat Julia and made it through and back in 0:22. Railroad Tunnel (Peanut Shaft) Starting at the base of the shaft, each player filled his bucket with rocks, climbed to the top, and dropped them into the bin. Then they climbed back down and started again. The player with the most rocks in his bin at the end of one minute won. Billy beat Walter 7-4. East Meets West (Bungee Soap Line) When Kirk said "go", the partner on the east side started with a golden spike on his helmet; both partners then pulled themselves toward the middle. Then the east partner passed the spike to his partner on the west, who slid back and dropped it into her bucket. Then the first partner slid back to his side, grabbed another spike, and repeated the process. The team with the most spikes in the west bucket at the end of one minute won. The Silver Snakes tied the Orange Iguanas in this game; both teams had three spikes. The Temple Games' Results The Temple Run Here's one of those episodes where a tactical genius is forced to join forces with one of the most blind contestants in the show's history. It took the frontrunner over a minute to realize you needed to hit actuators to open the doors in the Wall Climb and the Heart Room! Thankfully, she was removed from the temple, but it wasn't soon enough. Accordingly, the second runner didn't have time enough to make up for his partner's incompetence - time expired just as he entered the Torch Room from below. Too bad he didn't get paired up with a smarter player - chances are he could have set a record if he had a more intelligent partner! The Temple Run Results Watch Episode Category:Season 1 Category:Silver Snakes Category:Loss Category:Ran out of Time Category:Team Run Category:2 Pendants Category:Layout II Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Treasury Category:Female Player Goes First